


that fresh feeling

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, magic fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryo/Shige in the seaside with a magic fish that grants three wishes.





	that fresh feeling

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ryo feels like he should be in a douche commercial with the way he and Shige are walking along the beach, not together, not apart, both with their arms crossed over their chests as they trek against the cool ocean wind.

It’s silent, not awkward, a pleasant break from the excitement and chatter of their groupmates back at the cabin. It’s so quiet that Ryo thinks he’s imagining the sound in the distance, a voice that’s too squeaky to be an actual human being and coming from _in the water_.

“Hey, dumbass!” the voice yells again, shrill enough to earn Ryo’s attention.

He stops and narrows his eyes towards the horizon, briefly wondering if he’s going crazy. Or maybe Shige is throwing his voice – yes, that one is much more likely, and Ryo turns his evil eye to his bandmate who looks entirely too amused. “I knew it was you.”

“Did something just call you a dumbass?” Shige replies, covering his mouth with both hands as he laughs. “It wasn’t me, I’d call you a dumbass to your face.”

Ryo gives him that, frowns, and turns back to the sea. “What the hell.”

“Down here!” the voice chirps again, and both Ryo and Shige look down to see a brightly-colored fish flopping around on the sand. “God, you two are stupid. Can you throw me back into the water now? I’m fucking dying here.”

“You call me a dumbass and you want me to save your life?” Ryo asks, passing over the fact that the fish is _talking_ in favor of it insulting him. “You’re lucky I don’t like fish or I’d fry you up.”

“I don’t taste very good,” the fish says, flopping some more. “Can you really live with yourself if you just let me die? I mean, how much-”

Its guilt trip is interrupted when Shige pulls his foot back and punts the fish into the incoming tide.

“Nice kick,” Ryo praises, and Shige nods.

They continue walking like nothing at all is out of the ordinary, particularly with a talking, _swearing_ fish.

“Wait!” that voice cries again.

“ _What_?” Ryo snaps as he turns back. “Can’t I walk on the fucking beach in peace?”

“If you _wish_ ,” the fish answers in a sing-song voice. “That’s one.”

“One… _what_?” Ryo asks carefully, looking around as the wind suddenly dies down and the temperature gets a bit warmer. “What did you just do?”

“Grant your wish, of course.” The fish bounces happily in the rising water. “You wished to walk in peace. I made it peaceful.”

Immediately Ryo turns towards Shige, sees him still there, and gives the fish an unimpressed look. “It didn’t work.”

“ _Two more_ ~” the fish says tantalizingly. “Don’t dwell on it, I’m not going to be here forever.”

“Fine, I’ll bite,” Ryo says with an exasperated sigh. “I wish that Koyama would stop harping on about this member-love bullshit and leave me alone.”

“Seconded,” Shige grumbles.

“Done,” the fish says smugly. “And the final wish?”

“Um,” Ryo stalls, shuffling closer to the fish and lowering his voice. Just in case this whole magic thing is real, he doesn’t want to waste it. “I want to, um. Meet my soulmate.”

The fish makes a strange noise, then looks up at Ryo with big fish eyes. “I guess it worked after all.”

Ryo stares at it until it disappears, then stares at the space where it was. “ _What_ worked?”

The next second has him spun around and held tightly, lips against his so fast that it doesn’t even register what he’s doing and who with until his own arms have embraced the other and tilted his head to accept Shige into his mouth.

The pieces fall together as Shige kisses him, fiercely like he’s making up for lost time, and maybe he is. When they finally pull apart, Ryo’s still a little confused but it’s okay as long as Shige’s there with him.

“What was that for?” he asks, the snark gone from his voice.

Shige smirks. “For stealing my wishes.”

That night, Koyama is the one who keeps the others out of their hair.  



End file.
